The Lie
by xBeauty
Summary: I'm very bad at summary's ! Eddie thinks Loren is pregnant but it's not true.. Loren had a miscarriage. She don't want to tell Eddie about the miscarriage. Don't forget to revieww xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys... This is another storyyy... i hope you likee ittt :-D (If you see some mistakess i'm soryyyy) **

* * *

**Loren's Pov:**

I plopped down on my bed... I cried in my pillow. Another miscarriage.. But this time i can't tell Eddie about it. He really wants a child. We're dating 3 years . This is the third time i have a miscarriage. The doctor told me today that there is a possibility that i can't have kids. I cried harder at the toughts of me and Eddie having no kids. I don't want this, i want to be happy with Eddie and have his child. My phone went off , i looked at it, and saw that I got text from Eddie . I stood up and and wiped my tears away. I read his message.

_Hey Lo, I'm in 5 minutes at home ;-)_ _I hope everything is okay... Love you ._

I smiled at his text. He is so sweet. I walked to my mirror and fix my make up. I walked downstairs and sat on the sofa. When I grabbed the remote,Eddie came in...

"Hey Lo" Eddie said with a big smile, "Hey babe" I said and walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Whats that ?" I aksed curious and looked at the two plastic bags in his hands. "Thats for the baby" He said proudly, I really don't know how i'm gonna keep this a secret about not being pregnant. "Oh but don't you think it's a little bit to soon ? I'm just one month pregnant." I said. Eddie chuckled "I know, but I'm just happy that i'm gonna be a dad, is everything okay ? You look sad. " Eddie said worried. "Yeah , i'm just a little bit tired" I said with a fake smile. Eddie put the bags on the piano and plopped on the sofa. "How was the doctor's appointment today ?" Eddie asked. "Good , the baby is healthy and everything was oké" I said and sat next Eddie. "I wish I could be there, but I had a appointment with Jake." Eddie said and rolled his eyes. "It's oké babe, you can go with me the next time " I said and kissed his cheek. "I know.. When is the next appointment ? " Eddie aksed me. I really don't know so I decided to lie. "Ehm next month" I said quickly. Eddie nodded. I really can't have this conversation with him, it breaks my heart. I hurts so bad that i can't have child with the man i love. "Eddie I think i'm gonna take a nap, i'm really tired" I said and stood up. "Ok babe" He said and turned the tv on. "If your hungry , i made pasta, it's in the fridge" I said, Eddie nodded and I walked to our bedroom upstairs.

* * *

**-**_10 minutes later-__  
_

**Eddie's Pov**

I was watching football, Loren is taking a nap. I don't know why but she acted weird today. Maybe it's because the pregnancy. I really can't wait till the baby is born, i don't care if its a boy or a girl. I just want a healthy baby. I love Loren very much. We're not married... yet. I just need to find a perfect moment. I turned the tv off and walked upstairs to our bedroom. When i opened the door I saw Loren in bed crying. I slowly walked to our bed and sat down on the edge. "Lo babe whats wrong ?" I whispered and wiped her tears away with my hand. She looked at me, "Nothing" She whispered with a sad smile. I knew that there is something wrong, but she is not telling me. "Lo , I know there is something wrong, just tell me, i'm here for you" I said and stroked her cheek with my thumb. "I know Eddie, but i can't tell you, not yet" Loren whispered and looked in my eyes. I understood that she is not ready to tell me. "Ok babe" I said and kissed her softly.

* * *

**I know , I know it's short, but I promise you , that the next chapter will be long :-D Tell me if you like it. And if you see some mistakes , **_**i'm sorry**_** , i'm gonna fix it later, i need to study now. I have alot of homework. ( I hate itt !) **

**Don't forget Review :-)**

_**Lots of**_** loooooveeee...**

**Xoxoxo...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys thank you very much for the amazing & sweet reviews :-) Well here is another chapter, i hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Loren's Pov:**

After Eddie asked me why i'm crying, he laid next to me. I placed my head on his chest. I closed my eyes, I was very tired. when i closed my eyes i fell asleep.

**-_Loren's Dream-_**

I was watching tv.. I looked different. I was pregnant, i had a big belly. I was probably 9 months pregnant.  
When i stood up, i felt a big splash coming out of me. i looked down at the floor, there was alot of water. "Eddie !" I screamed. Eddie walked over to me. "Lo are you okay ? " Eddie asked concerned. "My water just broke" I said. "Oh my god Lo, we need to go to the hospital !" Eddie said and walked upstairs to get the bags we need. I sat down on the couch . I screamed in pain when I felt contractions. "Eddie please hurry !" I screamed. I breathed heavily, I was sweating. Eddie walked over to me with the bags. "Let's go babe" Eddie said and helped me with standing up. We walked so fast as we could to the car. When i sat down I felt another sharp pain in my back and stomache. "Eddieee.. Pleasee hurry, it hurts so bad !" I said. "I know babe , we're almost there" Eddie said and drove me to the hospital.

When finally we arrived at the hospital, they brought me to a delivery room. The doctor came in and walked over to me. "Miss Tate, I'm Doctor Brown, but you can call me Kate... it's time for you to push" The doctor said, I nodded , thank god it was a female doctor. "You can do it Lo"Eddie said and held my hand. "Okay Loren you need to push when I say Push okay ?" Kate said. I nodded again. "One... Two.. Three and Push..!" Kate said. I squeezed Eddie's hand and I pushed. "Push push push push push... Good job Loren " Kate said. I breathed heavily. "And push" Kate said and I pushed again. "Okay Loren I can see the little head. Just one big push and you can hold the baby" Kate said. "You can do it Lo" Eddie whispered and kissed my cheek. "It hurts so bad Eddie, i don't know if I can do it" I whispered and looked at him with tears in my eyes. "I know Lo , but i know you can do it. Just one last push and your done." Eddie whispered. I nodded and I pushed one more time. I screamed in pain. And then I heard the most beautiful cry. The baby was finally born. "Good Job Loren, It's a girl ! " Kate said with a big smile. I had tears of happiness. "I'm so proud of you " Eddie said with tears in his eyes. He kissed me on the lips.

After they cleaned the baby, the nurse came in with the baby in her arms. "Do you wanna hold her ?" the nurse asked me with a chuckle. "Of course" I answered her with a smile. She handed me carefully the baby. I looked at the baby, she had beautiful eyes, nose , lips and hair. I kissed her forehead. "She looks beautiful, like you " Eddie said and stroke the baby's cheek with his fingers. I blushed. "Thank you"I said. She opened her eyes and looked at me and smiled. "She is so cute" Eddie and I said at the same time. We both chuckled. "Do you wanna hold her ?" I asked Eddie. He nodded. I handed the baby carefully to Eddie. He smiled at her. "Hey baby girl, i love you and your mother very much" Eddie whispered to her. I smiled at the view. This is what I always wanted, a perfect family. "Eddie ?" I said. Eddie looked up to me "Yes babe ? " He said. "We don't have a name " I said. "What about... Katelynn?" Eddie suggested. "That's a beautiful name, i like it" I said with a smile. "Loren wake up, babe wake up, we're gonna be late " Eddie said. what's he talking about?! I'm Awake. "Loren !"Eddie screamed.

Then I realized it was a dream. I opened my eyes and saw Eddie. I was so pissed off on him. I had the best dream ever. "What ?!" I said harshly. "I'm sorry , i just wanted to wake you up, we need go to Moms and Pops, remember ? " Eddie said. I looked at the clock.. 8.02 am. And we need to be there at 11. "You know, I had the best dream ever and you wake me up while we have 3 hours left. " I said still pissed off. Eddie looked confused "What do you mean with 'best dream ever' ? What did you dreamed ?" Eddie asked me curious. I looked down at my hands and blushed. "I dreamed about us having a baby girl, she was so cute and beautiful .Her name was Katelynn " I said and smiled at the thoughts of having a baby girl. Eddie looked at me and smiled. "Lo.. That's gonna happen soon, or it's gonna be a boy" He said and rubbed my belly with his hand.  
I wish it was true Eddie.. Unfortunately it's not gonna happen... I can't have kids. I wanna cry right now.. But i can't Eddie is here with me and i'm not gonna cry. I need to be strong.

_-15 minutes later-  
_

I was making breakfast while Eddie checked his Twitter on his laptop. "Babe breakfast is done !" I said. "Ok. I'm coming, just one last tweet to our fans" Eddie said. I placed the pancakes and syrup on the table. I grabbed a pancake and put it on my plate and Eddie's plate. "Hmm.. It it smells delicious " Eddie said and sat on the chair. I smiled and took few bite of my pancake. Suddenly i felt nauseous.. I stood up and ran to the bathroom. I trow up. How can i trow up when i'm not pregnant ? Ohh.. Then I remembered what the doctor told me. He told me that my body still thinks i'm pregnant, but i'm not. After a week or two weeks is my body is back to normal. "Babe are you okay ? " Eddie asked me concerned and rubbed my back. "Yeah.. Just morning sickness " I lied. "You know, that is a good sign.. " Eddie said. "What do you mean ?"I asked confused. "I mean that this means you're still pregnant" Eddie said. "Of course i'm still pregnant... ! " I said harshly. "I'm sorry babe.. I didn't mea-" "It's okay Loren, i understand" Eddie interrupted. I stood up and brushed my teeth quickly. I walked with Eddie back to the kitchen. "I'm not hungry anymore"I said with a sigh. "Me to" Eddie said "But you toke just one bite" I said and hopped on the counter. "i know, i'll eat later something" Eddie said. "Ok babe, but i'm gonna take a shower " I said and hopped of the counter. Eddie nodded and kissed my cheek. I walked upstairs to the bathroom.

* * *

**Finally i'm done after 2 hours ! I promised you guys a long chapter.. and (i think ) this is a long chapter :-P If you see some mistakes i'm sorry i'm gonna fix it later or tomorrow.. I'm toooo lazy to read it again :$ I'm soo tired.. I hate homeworkk... **

**AND I need your help ! I need a title for this story.. Help me please :-) Tell me some idea's ! :$ **

**Tell me if you liked it or not :-)**

**Don't forget to Review**

**Again thanks for the sweeeet reviews.. *heart***

**Lots of looooooooooooove... **

**Xoxoxoxo **

**xBeauty**


End file.
